


The New End Game

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers Endgame
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aniversario EndGame, BAMF Peter Parker, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Endgame, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Marvel Yaoi, POV Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Starker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Hay solo una probabilidad en más de catorce millones...¿O no?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The New End Game

Tony se hallaba sentado en un sofá no tan cómodo, en una posición aún menos cómoda, sin fuerzas para moverse.

El murmullo de las máquinas andando a su alrededor no lo tranquilizaba, la pequeña vibración eléctrica que siempre ponía a su mente en un suave estado de trance dónde podía pensar y dónde podía crear, en ese momento era un martillo sordo; un golpeteo constante y molesto.

Sus ojos no veían, los tenía fijos en un punto inocuo —siquiera sabía dónde— y tras ellos en una especie de película de terror, la batalla se repetía una y otra vez.

El horror lo tenía shockeado. Eso dijo Rhodes. Tony no tuvo fuerzas para decirle que no era la batalla lo que tenía catatónico. Menos lo era el casi morir o el dolor que subía desde sus nudillos entumeciendo cada músculo que encontró de camino a su cuello. No, eso era... un poco sorprendente, pero Tony lo había esperado.

¿Cómo no? Él construyó ese guantelete nanobótico, claro que se imaginó a sí mismo teniendo que hacer el trabajo sucio, claro que barajó la posibilidad. Por eso lo diseñó a su propio criterio. Fue previsto cien por ciento. Igualmente se sentía impresionado al recordar el dolor de cargar las gemas, la tristeza que lo envolvió al ver, en la distancia, sus peores temores vueltos realidad en un pequeño y seco asentimiento.

Hubiera deseado hacer todo distinto, hubiera deseado que nada de aquello sucediera, envejecer junto a la persona que amaba, formar una familia y hasta tener hijos. Tony en un segundo vio la vida a la que le decía adiós y se dio cuenta que esa vida llena de dicha que estaba perdiendo a manos de un gigante violeta —el que estaba parado frente suyo intentando masacrar a sus compañeros y todo lo que amaba— ya se la habían arrebatado hacía cinco años.

Pero Tony cometió una falla, no previno algo vital en esa ecuación y ahora ese maldito error estaba tendido en la cama conectado a todo tipo de máquinas para poder vivir.

La puerta hermética se abrió y Tony no se molestó en correr los ojos del cuerpo en la cama. Escuchó el alborotado repiqueteo de los pies de su hija corriendo hacia él y por más que su corazón dolía horrores, alzó la vista y le sonrió a su hija.

—Happy dice que necesitas comida —dijo su pequeña con una media sonrisa, mientras agitaba una bolsa desechable.

Tony sabía lo que su astuto amigo intentaba y sonrío más profundamente al aceptar que lo logró.

—¿Hamburguesa? —preguntó al fin reconociendo la bolsa, con la voz rasposa y ligeramente ronca.

Morgan sonrió divertida y asintió terminando de cerrar la distancia para subirse en su regazo. Tony reprimió una mueca cuando le hizo correr el brazo y en su lugar sonrió haciéndole cosquillas cuando ella se sentó abriendo el envoltorio, con ojos brillantes. Pepper no era muy partidaria de dejarla comer comida catalogada como «chatarra» y por eso ahora que estaba libre de supervisión —pues su pequeña sabía que Tony no era una fuente de autoridad— sonreía ampliamente.

Sabía que le mandaron a su hija para romper el cascarón de hielo en el que se metió nada más le sacaron el cuerpo de las manos, pero no por ello se molestó. En su lugar, Tony soltó un suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza contra el sillón, abrazó a su hija y empezó a pelear con ella para que le diera de comer en la boca, quejándose de dolores intensos, casi mortales, soltando quejas y aullidos bajos.

Morgan se reía y mientras le invitaba un trozo —por demás pequeño—, ella mordía dos. De a ratos, cada pocos segundos, sus ojos volvían al cuerpo en la camilla, casi deseando que el sonido de su risa lo levantará, casi dispuesto a creer que existían los milagros.

Se tragó todo lo que Morgan le dio —sin quejarse de que fuera tan poco— y bebió cuando ella lo obligó. Ya era tarde y el rostro agotado de la niña hacía esfuerzos por no dejar sus párpados caer mientras bostezaba acomodándose sobre su cuerpo. El sordo dolor en su brazo volvió a recorrerlo y se esforzó por no dejar que en su cara se notara.

—¿Se va a recuperar? —preguntó casi adormilada y Tony se atrevió a mirar por primera vez el rostro de Peter.

—Eso espero. —suspiró.

Tony encontraba increíble lo astutos que eran los niños, o al menos cuan astuta era la suya, porque Morgan asintió resuelta y se estiró levemente para tocar la mano llena de vendas de Peter. Tony alzó una ceja cuando su hija se inclinó y dejó un beso sobre la misma fracción de vendajes que había tocado. Alucinado, la vio asentir llena de resolución, como si hubiera hecho algo realmente intrincado y con un rotundo éxito.

—Ahora está mejor. —sentenció y Tony la miró, como siempre que hacía ese tipo de cosas, como si fuera un ser mitológico, mágico y único.

Una pequeña risa llena de ternura y dolor se escapó de sus labios y besó su frente esforzándose por contener las lágrimas. Era en verdad única.

—Terriblemente injusto que a mí no me dieras uno de esos. —se quejó cuando su niña se volvió a recostar en su pecho, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios— También me hirieron.

Morgan entrecerró los ojos y lo miró en clara busca de heridas. Tony sintió temor a lo que sus astutos ojos pudieran ver, así que le sonrió calmado.

Su hija volvió a acurrucarse contra su pecho con una mueca atrevida y soltando un suspiro teatral.

—Tú estás bien. —dijo y Tony agradeció que su pequeña no pudiera ver cómo su corazón sangraba, como parte de su alma se había desgarrado y ahora habitaba en el cuerpo virtualmente vivo frente a ellos.

—Duérmase jovencita o le diré a mami que te comiste toda mi hamburguesa.

Morgan bostezó y se rió rodeándole el pecho con sus pequeños brazos, sin saber que con algo tan simple, reparaba una parte de alma.

—Te amo tres millones. —susurró, antes de que soltara un largo suspiro y se durmiera.

En el silencio de las máquinas, Tony oyó claramente como la respiración de Morgan se acompasaba al mismo aberrante ritmo que el respirador artificial de Peter y por puro instinto la cogió con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

El silencio era malo, era cruel y hasta letal para él. El silencio le permitía pensar, le permitía a sus fantasmas acercarse, cernirse sobre él, envolverlo, arrastrarlo a ese lugar oscuro en su interior donde la pesadilla se repetía, dónde _otro_ de sus errores se reproducía en un bucle interminable.

El dolor se volvió a filtrar por su pecho, y como el más fino de los venenos, se escurrió por su cuerpo serpenteando en su sangre hasta llegar a su corazón dónde lo volvió nada, donde por las grietas de este se aferró a su cuerpo llenando todo su cuerpo de dolor y amargura.

Empezó a sentirse débil, empezó a recordar y sus ojos fijos en Peter no le brindaban ayuda alguna. Su rostro magullado, de lado con un tubo en la boca y otro en la nariz, con una máquina suspendida sobre él que controlaba sus signos vitales, con el brazo vendado, con el pecho descubierto y magullado.

Tony empezó a escuchar los gritos, las pisadas, la destrucción. Su piel se erizó y se llenó de un sudor frío. En su nariz el olor a tierra y polvo se mezcló con el fuerte óxido de la sangre.

Peleó contra ello, se concentró en el calor de Morgan, en su pequeña mano metida en su cuello y su respiración humedeciendo su cuello, pero nada de eso evitó que fuera transportado a la batalla, nada evitó que se volviera a hallar parado frente a Thanos.

Sus ojos recorriendo el campo, buscando algo, buscando a alguien. En la distancia lo vio, el frío y pragmático hombre que se desintegró en Titán para darle una oportunidad asintió, alzó la mano y un solitario dedo.

Era el momento, lo supo. Siempre lo supo porque Strange se lo advirtió, jamás lo pondría en ese lugar y si lo hizo, solo fue por algo. Tony volvió a sentir su cuerpo dormirse, como hacía años se durmió al cargar sobre su espalda aquella bomba en Nueva York. Cómo se dice en esos momentos, el tiempo se suspendió sobre él, en un segundo su mente procesó todo y un impulso lo hizo soltar un suspiro derrotado.

Tony buscó algo más en el campo, alguien, entendiendo que todo había vuelto a acabar sin volver a dejarlo siquiera comenzar. Su tiempo se acababa y otra vez lo hacía antes de su un ellos alcanzara a existir.

Buscó y el magnetismo hizo que fuera con él con triste rapidez. Allí lo vio irguiéndose lentamente, herido, sin su máscara, con las patas mecánicas de su traje impidiéndole irse al piso. Estaba cerca, podía llamarlo, podía besarlo por última vez, podría decirle adiós y pedirle perdón, pero no podía hacerle eso. No cuando todo terminara y viera que Tony consumido por el dolor que le dejo perderlo había hecho lo único que creyó posible y siguió con su vida.

No podía truncar su futuro llenándolo de dudas y de cosas que jamás serían con un último beso, con una promesa de amor eterno; sí cuándo las horas pasarán, el chico vería confundido que Tony se aferró a lo conocido, a aquello que le quedaba e intentó vivir sin él.

Siempre egoísta, siempre pensando borrar el desesperante dolor que lo consumió al ver que la vida que estaba planeando para si se perdió, buscó una fuente segura, un puerto en el que descansar. No, Tony deseaba volver a tocar sus labios, deseaba besarlo y morir con su gusto en la boca, pero Peter debía e iba a vivir y él no iba a dejarle un perpetuo «Y sí» como recuerdo.

Estaba seguro de que Pepper no le permitiría creer que aquello lo hicieron empujados por el amor, por una irrefrenable fuerza superior. No, con Pepper estaba más allá de los cuentos de Hadas y los felices por siempre, con ella las cosas siempre fueron pragmáticas, llanas y seguras. El amor que los unía era familiar, eran los brazos que sostenían cuerpos rotos, no corazones esperanzados.

Ambos necesitaban sacar de adentro el dolor, ambos perdieron en sus manos lo que más amaban, ambos vieron cómo su vida se desvanecía convirtiéndose en cenizas entre sus dedos y ambos sabían que el otro entendía que ya no había algo que pudieran entregar. Ambos perdieron el corazón, pero se tenían ahí, estaban el uno para el otro, podían fingir juntos que eran felices, podían tener las vidas que sus parejas hubieran deseado, podían vivir en su honor, en su recuerdo. Les debían el no hundirse en la miseria y encerrarse en la soledad, porque Pepper encontró su Peter Parker en un hombre joven (no tanto como Peter obviamente ella no estaba tan rota como él) pero sí en un hombre lleno de vida que la hacía olvidar completamente el trabajo y que por sobre todas las cosas, estaba dispuesto a solo vivir para ella, no para una causa más grande.

No, Tony no podía solo dejarlo así y que el chico lidiara con ese tipo de mierda, con la tristeza, por más que fuera instantánea. Con aquella la incertidumbre, con el dolor de perder algo que nunca se concretaría.

Solo habían tenido un beso robado en ese mismo campo de batalla y por más que Tony se arrepintiera cada día de haberlo alejado en la bahía, a la espera de que fuera mayor, por más que llevara años odiándose por haberlo alejado justo antes de que sus bocas se juntaran, el chico al menos no se sentiría tan traicionado cuando descubriera que continuó su vida pese a todo. Porque así como en Titán vio su futuro irse por la borda, arrepentido de todo lo que no le dijo, de todo lo que dejó implícito en sus miradas, en sus bromas, en ese momento no podía hacer mucho más, le tocaba a él sacrificarse por darles a todos un futuro y no podía dejarlo con el corazón roto. Simplemente no podía.

Asintió resuelto, inspiró hondo y se despidió en silencio.

Se lanzó por Thanos, pensó en Morgan y en cómo su pobre niña iba a tener que vivir con lo que él hizo. No alcanzó a sentirse del todo mal, sabía que la dejaba en las mejores manos del mundo y rodeada de tanto amor que cuando la tristeza la golpeara, tendría alguien que la sostenga.

Tony apretó los ojos y le juró a quien estuviera a cargo del estúpido universo que él iba a arreglarlo.

Thanos intentó pelear y siendo francos entre la adrenalina y el miedo a fracasar, no recordaba gran cosa y esa parte se veía como un borrón, como si intentaras ver a través del agua o un lente con demasiado aumento. De alguna forma se las arrebató, le arrebató las gemas y mientras ese hijo de puta se vanagloriaba de una victoria que no era, Tony sintió como el dolor en su mano bloqueaba todo pensamiento o sensación.

Sentado en la sala de la enfermería empezó a hiperventilar recordando el dolor, apretó los dientes, sentía que el fuego se lo consumía hasta los huesos, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que. Solo un último sacrificio y todos los que él amaba estarían a salvo. Solo uno y...

El dolor cesó. Tan rápido como vino se evaporó, dejando un ligero rastro de calor sobre su cuerpo. Tony parpadeó desorientado, algo le agarró con fuerza la mano y lo aplastó contra el piso. Escuchó el rugido furioso del Titán Loco y alcanzó a ver un rayo caer grueso y violento del cielo. El cielo bramó en respuesta, otro poderoso rayo iluminó la noche, los gritos se Steve y Thor llegaron limpios a sus oídos, la guerra se detuvo, en el silencio del estupor nadie dijo nada, Tony solo veía al frente, sobre él, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse, sintiendo como algo terriblemente malo cobraba sentido.

—¡Queens lo tengo! —gritó Steve y si Tony no hubiera estado tendido en el suelo sujeto por las patas mecánicas del traje de Peter, con este suspendido sobre su rostro, hubiera volteado a ver qué hacía Rogers. Y que mierda implicaba que «lo tenía»

Él debía chasquear sus condenados dedos y terminar aquello, nunca ganarían, no había otra opción. Una de 14 millones.

—Lo siento —susurró Peter y pese a que su embotada mente seguía sin entender, lo miró sintiendo en la boca del estómago una puñalada.

Tony le perdonaría cualquier cosa, pero no eso.

Peter saltó lejos de él, se puso a su buena distancia pero Tony sentía el brazo en carne viva y el pecho destrozando. Su mente no alcanzaba a procesar lo que pasaba. Todos los miraban a ellos, miraban a Peter enderezarse, alzar la mano, clavar los ojos en algo a su espalda. Tony no sintió ni una ligera pulsión de voltear el rostro y ver lo que sus ojos cafés estudiaban detenidamente. Solo tenía ojos para él. Se intentó enderezar, el brazo quemaba y la sangre dentro de él parecía lava espesa que lo incendiaba por dentro.

—¡Ya Parker! —gritó Strange cerca de ellos y Tony parpadeó intentando cerrar la mano y poder chasquear, nada pasó, no era el dolor, sus dedos chasquearon pero ninguna maldita mierda pasó.

Volvió la vista a Peter, el frío arrasando con el fuego, su mente despertó, sus ojos volvieron a ver y su cabeza a razonar.

Ahí lo vio, vio el destello entre los dedos de Peter, vio como el dolor mutaba su expresión cansada a una agónica, vio incrédulo como la misma nanotecnología que usó en el traje que le regaló hacía cinco años reconocía las gemas y se reagrupaba permitiéndole crear un guante como el que su traje mismo diseño.

Ni siquiera tenía lógica, pero recordó que jamás cambio los algoritmos, no recordó que el traje de Peter aún estaba unido a su base de mejoras y programación. Tony olvidó completamente el traje que hacía más de cinco años creó, así como olvidó que debería haber especificado mejor en qué traje debía reajustarse al entrar en contacto con las gemas.

Lo olvidó, fue su error, estaba tan desesperado por traerlo que en ningún momento pensó que algo así pudiera pasar.

Tony empezó a gritar, empezó a pelear rabioso y lleno de dolor. Algo lo volvió a sujetar y con furia peleó, Rhodes lo miró impotente, lo miró desolado y con lágrimas en los ojos pero negó y no le permitió impedir esa locura. La mirada del Coronel bajó al piso y Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando reconoció el adiós de un soldado perdido en guerra nubló los ojos negros. Volteó el rostro, no podía ser, no podía estar pasando. La mirada café del chico se apagaba a cada segundo y mientras su cuerpo moría, Peter lo miró obstinado, lo miró lleno de esta estúpida valentía y alzó la mano.

Tony recordaría por siempre el horrible sonido del chasquido, por siempre recordaría como el cuerpo de Peter se venció, como el silencio se cargó de dolor y como al fin los grilletes en sus manos se soltaron permitiendo que corriera hasta él. Se agachó y le arrebató las gemas se cualquier manera, las dejó allí en el piso y si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado recostándolo sobre su pecho, se hubiera parado y las hubiera apedazado con sus malditos pies.

Rhody llegó primero, Tony luchaba por arrancarle el traje, pero este se había adherido a su cuerpo, casi fusionándose a él. Su mente giraba y giraba, esperando encontrar una maldita respuesta, intentando entender cómo mierda pasó aquello, cómo diablos se habían invertido los papeles.

— _Señor, tiene signos, pero son muy débiles._ —le informó su IA con un tono triste e impotente.

—¡Tony reacciona, necesita ayuda, aún vive! —gritó Pepper en su intercomunicador y Rhodes empezó a pelear para arrebatarle el cuerpo del chico.

Obviamente no iban a dejar que muera allí.

Lo aferró con más fuerza y se alzó de golpe viendo el cielo. Su Sede estaba destruida y no tenía dónde demonios llevarlo. Todo estaba muy lejos y nadie iba a saber realmente qué hac-.

—¡Stark, vamos yo sé dónde llevarlo! —Tony giró la cabeza sintiendo que las voces llegaban en forma de ecos lejanos, nada tenía sentido.

Strange había abierto un portal y Tony solo caminó aturdido a él, porque su cerebro primario estaba a cargo de sus habilidades motoras. Cada paso pesaba una tonelada, cada paso se sentía irreal y fuera de lugar. Su pecho se retorcía, olía a azufre y el sudor le hacía picar los ojos.

Olía a muerte.

Atravesó el campo con el cuerpo de Peter acomodado de cualquier manera entre sus manos y lo aferró más cerca de su pecho cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre ellos. Intentó esconderlo de su escrutinio, intentó convencerse de que era culpa de todos ellos lo que pasó allí, pero sabía que era solo suya y que el único que ponía en peligro lo que quedaba de vida en el cuerpo de Peter era él.

Rhody le rodeó el hombro y sostuvo parte del peso de Peter, cuando su brazo empezó a fallar. T'Challa corrió a su encuentro y sus instintos se enervaron. Rhody impidió que pudiera atacarlo rodeándolo fuertemente con sus brazos y susurró en su oído que él podía ayudar a Peter.

Otras figuras se acercaron y Tony se esforzó por recordar que ya no había enemigos allí, Peter los había desaparecido a todos, llevándose su vida con ellos.

Se sacudió el agarre de su amigo y pegó más el cuerpo de Peter a su pecho, sujetando con su mentón la parte superior de su rostro. Atravesó el portal sintiendo algunas palmadas de mudo apoyo. No vio quien lo siguió, sus pasos fueron tras lo de T'Challa y cuando la hermana de éste apareció frente a él, la firme voz se Steve le preguntó: « ¿Confías en mí?» cuando lo vio retroceder y negar.

Quizás fue el hecho de que usó las mismas palabras que él le dijo hacía poco tiempo, quizás fueron sus fuerzas abandonándolo, pero dejó que le sacara el cuerpo de Peter y lo dispusiera como Shuri le ordenó.

—¿Tony?

Dando un respingo, Tony alzó la vista y vio a los ojos azules se Pepper mirarlo con cariño y tristeza. Los recuerdos se desvanecieron con rapidez y solo la sensación de vacío le quedó en el estómago.

Sus brazos siguen firmemente apretados en torno a su hija y notó que su mirada había quedado perdida otra vez en punto indeterminado.

Pasó saliva y miró a Morgan dormir plácidamente. La apretó otro poco y vio con cierta reprobación como Pepper se sentaba a los pies de la cama. Apretó los labios, y con una mirada le recordó que le advirtieron que como hiciera escándalos, lo iban a echar de allí. Crítico no alcanzaba a describir el estado de Peter. Todo su cuerpo había fallado masivamente y solo esa fuerza superior lo mantuvo con vida los minutos necesarios para que Shuri lo conectara.

—Es un chico excepcional —le dijo acariciando sus piernas, con la misma sonrisa que peinaba a Morgan cuando está se quedaba dormida sobre su regazo con algún cuento— ¿Qué es esta, la segunda vez que salva tu vida?

Tony apretó los labios y asintió. No debería haber pasado así, jamás tuvo que existir la primera, mucho menos una segunda.

—Lo voy a matar con mis propias manos antes de que haya una tercera. —terció con una sonrisa siniestra.

La rubia se rió y volvió los ojos al rostro de Morgan. Lucía cansada, pero Tony vio el brillo en su semblante. Ella había tenido suerte en la búsqueda que emprendió hacía unas horas; Se notaba.

—Gracias por cuidarla.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Tony siguió sus ojos y vio a su hija dormir. Rhodes o Happy la habían vigilado, él solo se había dejado caer ahí como autómata sin voz, sin movimientos o pensamientos, repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente el momento exacto en que Peter alzó la mano y chasqueó.

—¿Eric?

—En casa.

Tony alzó la vista y vio cómo su amiga alzaba las cejas. Tenía una sonrisa radiante que se esforzaba por esconder y pese a que sintió la cruda envidia quemarlo, sonrió a su vez.

—Qué osadía. —se permitió burlarse con un lamento ficticio y profundo— ¿Que pasaron? ¿Un par de horas? Querida, esperaba menos de ti señora Stark. Pobre de tu pobre cachorro si solo le dedicaste unas horitas luego de cinco años.

Pepper lo pateó ligeramente y dejó de retener su sonrisa.

— No es un cachorro —se defendió— Y al menos, _querido_ , es mayor de edad.

—Él técnicamente lo es. Si es que sobrevive, claro.

Pepper le rodó los ojos y Tony agradeció en silencio que no intentara darle ánimos. Le apetecía abrir gargantas cuando lo intentaban llenar de ese estúpido y poco válido optimismo.

—Ya le explicaste nuestro... arreglo. —preguntó alzando sugerentemente las cejas.

—Sí... bueno, un poco.

—¿Y?

Tony no iba a engañarse, parte de él esperaba que el chico no se hubiera puesto difícil. Eso le daba esperanzas con Peter. Él no la tenía tan difícil, con el chico las miradas eran claras, la promesa de algo futuro era realmente implícita, pero no es como si realmente hubieran tenido una relación. Durante la travesía en Titán Tony se refrenó un mínimo de cien veces para no estamparlo contra algún lado y devorarlo lleno de miedo, asegurándose así grabarlo en su cuerpo y su mente pasara lo que pasará, pero no lo había.

Algo de lo que también llevaba cinco años arrepintiéndose.

—Intenta procesarlo. Pero creo que lo entenderá... fueron... fueron años difíciles y solo hice lo que él hubiera esperado de mí. —reconoció en su voz el mismo tormento que pasaba él.

Una parte de ambos siempre sintió que traicionaban las memorias de los que los amaron.

—Es un buen chico Potts, lo entenderá.

La rubia suspiró y volvió a ver a Peter ensimismada.

—¿Aún no hay mejoras?

Tony trasladó la vista a Peter y negó suavemente.

Ninguna.

—Bruce cree que sobrevivirá, pero no es tan optimista. La pequeña pantera cree que sí —dijo sin nada de optimismo, ya que verlo en ese estado le impedía cualquier clase de certeza— Cree que la radiación en su cuerpo lo protegió el tiempo suficiente para haber llegado a tiempo.

Había oído como debatían, él seguía sentado allí mientras le hacían pruebas, mientras constaban sus signos vitales y le retiraban los pedazos de su traje incrustados en la piel. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que él hubiera muerto a los pocos segundos de ponerse las gemas. Ambos aseguraban que Peter le salvó la vida al sacárselas justo antes de que su corazón fallara.

Tony no estaba seguro, sentía que su vida estaba en vilo y que era su corazón el que está conectado a ese soporte artificial. Había arriesgado todo, todo lo que tenía por traerlo, por la ínfima posibilidad de volver a tenerlo con él y poder vivir la vida que ambos sin decirlo deseaban.

—Te... te traje esto —dijo al cabo de un rato Pepper y Tony la miró sin curiosidad, sin nada de energía.

Vio los papeles doblados y sonrió con un asentimiento. No vio culpa en sus ojos azules, entre ellos esas cosas no eran necesarias. Ambos sabían que hacían cuando se casaron, ambos sabían que bastaría para separarse.

—Señorita Potts... ¿Me vas a hacer pelear por mis bienes en la corte? —se burló estirando la mano para sacarle los papeles.

—No. De hecho fui muy generosa señor Stark, le dejé el cincuenta por ciento de sus pertenencias.

—Mal hecho, en la calle me tendrías que haber dejado —se burló chasqueando la lengua.

Con un rápido gancho, Tony le dio la libertad a su amiga y se recostó en la silla viéndola sonreír como idiota al papel. La envidiaba tanto que una punzada de molestia lo recorrió y sintió la ferviente necesidad de echarla de allí donde todo rastro de felicidad era incompatible.

Morgan se quejó en sueños y ambos la vieron preocupados. Iban a tener que darle muchísimas explicaciones y esa niña se los iba a comer crudos como osaran mentirle.

—Dámela, la llevaré a casa y... Creo que voy a esperarte para que le expliquemos todo.

Con un asentimiento, Tony besó la tibia frente y se estiró dejando que las firmes manos de Pepper la sujetarán.

La fuerte mano de su amiga se apretó en su hombro y Tony notó que el precioso diamante en su dedo ya no estaba. No se molestó, todo había sido una farsa. Se amaban, pero se necesitaban más. Ninguno superó nada y ambos sabían en silencio que la llegada de Morgan los unió más que esas promesas que hicieron.

Tony asintió en silencio, no necesitaban palabras entre ellos. Alzó la mano dolorido, una mano desnuda y desprovista de anillos. Él tampoco necesitó mucho para romper el juramento que le hizo. Apretó la mano de Pepper y se quedó en silencio viendo a Peter mientras ella salía.

— ∞ —

Tony seguía lidiando contra el insomnio cuando sintió un ligero movimiento en el cuerpo bajo su frente.

En medio de la noche, harto de intentar dormir, se arrimó del todo a la cama y dejó caer la cabeza contra el abdomen del chico. Sabía que lo matarían si lo veían, pero ya no sabía qué hacer para acallar las miles de voces que en su cabeza le gritaban todo tipo de futuros, uno más desolador que el otro.

El movimiento fue leve, solo una pequeña ondulación. Pero basto para achacarle el cansancio. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas horas llevaba despierto, pero luego, mientras le decía a su mente que dejara de jugar con él, una segunda sacudida lo hizo alzar el rostro.

Casi en ese instante el cuerpo de Peter se empezó a sacudir como si convulsionara y el alma se le volvió a ir al suelo. Otra vez el miedo lo paralizó, las palabras se le estancaron en la garganta y antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda, no notó que Peter tenía los ojos abiertos y peleaba contra el respirador.

Eso bastó, su mirada asustada lo llamaba, le pedía ayuda y su cuerpo y su mente volvieron al camino. Se subió a la cama y mientras se maldecía por no haber oído ni mierda de lo que Shuri le explicó sobre esas máquinas, Tony sujetó el tubo y esperó que fuera uno como los que conocía (que ciertamente este se parecía a uno normal). Jaló una vez y Peter soltó un quejido, pero que sin dudas sonó más apaciguado. Necesitó tres jalones más para conseguir sacarlo y Tony lo ayudó a sentarse mientras tosía y se intentaba retirar el pequeño que tenía en la nariz.

—Quieto Parker, quieto —susurró acariciando su espalda mientras que sacaba el de la nariz.

El chico gemía y respiraba agitado. Tony seguía sentado indebidamente en su regazo y apretó el rostro de Peter contra su pecho mientras este se calmaba. Sentía tantas ganas de llorar, que cuando el chico alejó el rostro de su cuerpo, Tony se lanzó por su boca.

Sí se sorprendió o si necesitaba aire, no lo demostró. En su lugar, la mano sana de su lindo chico se metió entre sus cabellos y empujó su rostro para poder besarlo con la misma vehemencia con la que Tony lo sujetaba. Lo sintió buscar aire en su boca y encantado le hubiera soltado, pero no podía, Tony estaba al límite, sentía que colapsaba.

Las lágrimas que tanto se esforzó por esconder al fin salieron y mientras más lo besaba con más fuerza lloraba.

—Tony... —suspiró Peter contra su boca, riendo, riéndose de él y su desesperada forma de besarlo, de sus atontadas manos que no paraban de recorrer su rostro, su maldito y vivo rostro— Lo hicimos señor Stark. Lo hicimos —le decía mientras Tony más lo besaba mientras más lo aferraba contra su cuerpo.

Quería gritarle, quería darle medio millón de nalgadas, quería pedirle matrimonio, quería decirle que la próxima vez que intentara robarle la gloria iba a matarlo, pero Tony solo lo besaba y asentía cada vez que este le decía que lo habían hecho, que habían ganado.

Sí, era verdad. Lo habían hecho, vencieron.   
  


Ω

**Author's Note:**

> Atte.:   
> Para los Russo.   
> Si había putas formas de no matar a NADIE


End file.
